southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sheila Broflovski
'''Sheila Carol Broflovski is a character on '''South Park. She is the biological mother of Kyle and adoptive mother of Ike. She is frequently insulted by Eric Cartman, who calls her a bitch. In fact, he has even created a song about her, entitled, "Kyle's Mom is a Bitch". Like her son, Kyle, her zodiac sign is Gemini. Appearance Sheila wears a midnight blue dress suit with a white shirt and a violet-red skirt underneath. She also wears beige nylons, red lipstick, and gold earrings. Her hair is long, red, and put up in a beehive. She is overweight and shorter than average height. She speaks with a rather broad Brooklyn accent, although she mentions in the movie that she moved to South Park from a larger city. This city is presumably Newark as Newark as it is fairly large and located just south of New York City. In "It's a Jersey Thing" Sheila reveals that her family lived in Newark, New Jersey, and that Gerald impregnated her with Kyle there, and they moved to South Park two months later. In "Margaritaville" she wore a brown bedsheet in the form of a toga. For a special occasion, her outfit is in a black and dark grey colors (like Gerald). Personality Sheila is very protective about her family and has often led huge campaigns against beliefs and other such examples which she believes are unsafe, often going too far in her efforts and steamrolling her son in the process. She was the cause of the America-Canada War and was the leader behind "Mothers Against Canada" (M.A.C.). She also seems to be somewhat nosy, poking into things that are other people's business. For instance, when she found out that Gerald Broflovski and Stuart McCormick to be friends in high school she arranged a fishing date between the two (which had bad results.) In retrospect, either the relationship between Gerald and Stuart OR the fact that the Broflovskis are from New Jersey may be non-canon, unless Stuart McCormick lived in New Jersey with Gerald prior, or Gerald and Stuart went to high school together in South Park or some other location, before Gerald moved to New Jersey and impregnated Sheila with Kyle. She is also quite quick to anger when she is challenged, or more correctly when someone tries to tell her she's wrong. An example being that she shot Terrance and Phillip when Kyle told her she was wrong in starting a war with Canada when all he did was go see an R rated movie, in normal episodes when Kyle tries to talk back Sheila raises her voice and gives him into trouble no matter how right he might be to do so. In the 8th draft of the script for the movie, it is clear that the power of leading M.A.C. went to her head and made her insane to the point where after discovering Ike, Cartman, and Kyle were at the USO show, General Plymkin thinks they are "Canadian Symthathizers" and wanted them executed along side with Terrance and Phillip and apparently she and Cartman's mom were ok with it while Stan and Kenny's mothers were shocked at this act. After the war began she went on a insane rant about how perfect her plan is to eliminate "not pretty things" and among other things admitted that Kyle wasn't born in a hospital. That and she mistook Satan for Alan Dershowitz. This aspect of Sheila's was dropped from the main film as it seemed to be very uncharacteristic of her and to make her more sympathetic as she saw what the war lead to. Her catchprase is the exclamation "What-what-WHAT!" This may be a borrowing of Shakespeare's "The Merchant of Venice". Shylock says "What-what-what!" After hearing that his daughter, Jessica, has run away and taken his money. South Park often deals with stereotypes, and this reference to one of the most famous stereotypical characters in literature is ironic. However, her over-protective and annoying personality and protests seem to have diminished a lot in recent seasons, probably because she is not in the spotlight quite as much nowadays. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Heroes